Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Michael sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Michael also earns a $$26$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Michael wants to earn at least $$51$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Michael will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Michael wants to make at least $$51$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $51$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $51$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $26 \geq $51$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $51 - $26 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $25 $ $x \geq \dfrac{25}{3} \approx 8.33$ Since Michael cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $8.33$ up to $9$ Michael must sell at least 9 subscriptions this week.